Alorian Public Union
The Alorian Public Union is a political party in the Democratic Republic of Aloria. The Party has a platform of religious and social conservatism, while espousing economic progressivism. The Party is one of the co-founding members of the Progressive Coalition. History The Alorian Public Union, then called the Publitrican Party, began as a loosely affilated municipal activist parties in the Ultranian and Slidarese cities of Alectronia, Port Liberty, Ultran, Slidar City, Ceres. Professor Rupert Mortime at the University of Slidar wrote about the rise of such parties in his article the Publitrican Principles, thus categorically christening the faction with this name. The parties were both culturally conservative, who wanted to strengthen the role of religion in Alorian public life and, especcially in the urban communities, economically progressive, calling for an active government for the people as oppossed to Libertarian norms at the time. The factions were united into a Political Party in 2499 by Colgate Herman Johnson, heir to a wealthy family active in philanthropy and public health. Next election, the party ran Johnson as their presidential candidate where he came in third. The party gained many seats in the Alorian Parliament, representing Ultran and Slidar. The PP allied itself with the People's Reform Party, another Ultranian based party with like minded views. Soon however, the parties had a falling out over fiscal spending. The Moderate Libertarian Party was at that time the dominant force in government, size of government was miniscule and government largely inactive. After running in a number of elections, including one in which he made into the second run of round againt incumbent MLP President Daniel Mansfield, Johnson retired from politics, saying that he fed up with the minimalist government and trying to improve it. He continued supporting the party, however, as a private citizen. The Publitrican Party, under the new leadership of former Pastor Nelson Cudderboard, then allied itself with the Democratic Rationalists, and the two parties joined with the Alorian Free Democrats to firm the first Progressive Coaliton. Soon, the coaliton captured the Presidancy in the Alorian Election of 2520 with Democratic Rationalist Colton White. Neslon Cudderboard was chosen by Parliament to serve as his Prime Minister. The next decade, the coaliton instituted massive reform, bring government spending up from a miniscule 1% of GDP to 20%, funding massive succesful government efforts towards education and health. After White, Cudderbaord seved the second half of the decade, with White as his Prime Minister. The two partners effectively began the Alorian Progressive Renaissance. The coalition soon fell apart however, over the issue of state aknowledged religion. AFD oppossed it, and had proposed legislation to repeal it. PP in protest left the coalion, and the MLP soon recaptured the Presidency with candidate Vinceto Vanzetti. The party then renamed itself the Alorian Public Union. Despite the loss of the executive branch, APU member Harsen Caddy served for two decadees as Prime Minister, lending harsh criticism of Vanzetti's policies. It would not be until the 2550s that the coalition would re-unite in a second Progressive Coalition, this time composed of APU, DR, the Democratic Socialist Party, and the Democratic Centrist Party. The coaliton soon recaptured the executive mansion with DCP candidate Ben Thompson. APU is currently, as of 2572, the larget political party in the Progressive Coalition as well as the Plurality Party in Parliament. Category:Aloria